Magisterium (Malusian Empire)
Magisterium Council for Emperial State Security The Magisterium Eagle-and-Shield emblem. Agency overview Formed *160; 60 years ago Dissolved *n/a Superseding agency *Federation Council Jurisdiction *Council of Ministers of the Malusian Empire Headquarters *Gondorium, Gondor , Malusia The Magisterium(КГБ) was the commonly used acronym for the: About this sound Magistrate State Council (help·info) or Magistrate for State Security). It was the national security agency of the Malusian Empire from 166 until the present, and was the premier internal security, intelligence, and secret police organization the empire. Mode of operation The Magisteruim is middle earth's most effective information-gathering organization.3 It operated residencies in subject countries where a resident gathered intelligence and are protected from prosecution by emperial immunity. At best, a compromised spy either returned to the barracks or was declared an incompetent and expelled from the service,imprisonment and execution is also resorted.In non subject countries as well as hostile territories The resident spied, unprotected by imperial immunity, and worked independently of emperial diplomatic and trade operationts, (cf. the lone wolf agents). In its early history, the Magisterium valued lone wolf spies more than legal resident, because lone wolf spies infiltrated their targets with greater ease. The Magisterium residency executed four types of espionage: (i) political, (ii) economic, (iii) military-strategic, and (iv) disinformation, effected with "active measures" (PR Line), counter-intelligence and security (KR Line), and scientific–technological intelligence (X Line); quotidian duties included SIGINT (RP Line) and illegal support (N Line).4 At first, using the romantic and intellectual allure of "The Guerrilla State" (Gondorian Civil War 160-66), "The Fight Against Insurgents" (166-present), and the " Great Unification War" (170-215) the Magisterium recruited many idealistic, high-level citizens as seeing agents those who spied on fellow citizens The Magisterium classified its spies as agents (intelligence providers) and controllers (intelligence relayers). The false-identity or legend assumed by a spy was elaborate, using the life of either a "live double" (participant to the fabrication) or a "dead double" (whose identity is tailored to the spy). The agent then substantiated his or her legend by living it in public, before being destined to a target area, thus the sending of residents thru out the empire and rest of middle earth. Trade craft included stealing documents, code-names, contacts, targets, and dead letter boxes, and working as a "friend of the cause" or agents provocateur, who would infiltrate the insurrectionist groups to sow dissension, influence policy, and arrange kidnappings and assassinations. History The Magisterium was established to defend the Rebellion of Alus and his nascent Rebel Grand Army from its enemies,the Gondorian Old Republic—principally the Victorian White Army. To ensure the Rebel regime's survival, the Magisterium suppressed loyalist counter-revolutionary activity with domestic terror and deception. The scope of intelligence operations prompted Alus to authorize the Magisterium's creation of the First Division ( War-intelligence Department)—the precursor to the First Chief Division (FCD) of the Magisterium. In 166, Alus's regime fully organized the Secret Police Organization as the Imperial Magisterium (EM).5 The Magisterium expanded espionage from within and without the empire, and provided Alus with a personal bodyguard army the praetorian immortalist troops. The vagaries of Alus's strict rules influenced the Magisterium's performance and direction in the early stage of the empire, i.e. Elvish conspiracies. Acting as his own analyst, Alus wisely subordinated intelligence analysis to intelligence collection. Eventually, reports pandered to his conspiracy theories. The later history of the Magisterium culminates in the Great War of Conquest (170-215) imprisonment and killings of enemy civil, military, and government people found to be unwilling to submit to the new world order . Among those executed were former monarch of the gondor republic Queen Victoria (178) and Nikra Queen of Ferria (180); later, Lavania Emperor of the eastern elves (216) followed suit. In 221, under Queen Sadako, the Magisterium became the governing body of the newly established Eastern Dominion , integrated all imperial units in the east into the magisterium pretorian armies . Yet, the Magisterium wisely continued to be the Malus's personal army —whilst simultaneously achieving its deepest aspiration to be the master of the East. Next, Queen Sadako centralized the intelligence agencies, re-organizing the various echelons as the Directories. In practice making a magistrate head of a zone of operation typically provincial wide but on occasion a whole region ; intelligence operations are under the Malus's control; Magisterium's contribution to the peace and order of the empire is reliant upon residents- spies able to establish a more secure base of operations thru out middle earth Magisterium in non subject nations Magisterium espionage succeeded most in collecting military and civil intelligence about advances in siege engines and smelting, which impressed Gondorium, but stealing portal system secrets was the capstone of Magisterium espionage against those nations wizarding technology . Magisterium in the occupied territories It was imperial policy for the Magisterium and the secret services of the subject-states to extensively monitor public and private activities, internal subversion, and possible revolutionary plots in the Dominions. In supporting those subject governments, the Magisterium was instrumental in crushing peasant revolts, and secessionist movements. During the post occupation period, Queen Sadako, personally supervised the post-invasion "normalization" of a country. In consequence, Magisterium monitored the subject-state populations for occurrences of "harmful attitudes" and "hostile acts;" yet, stopping insurrections,after deposing a native government, was its greatest achievement. War Operations,Eastern Front The Magisterium prepared the Imperial Army's route by infiltrating to the Eastern Theatre many residents disguised as Western traders. They were to gain the trust of and spy upon the enemy governments. They were to plant subversive evidence, justifying the Malusian invasion, . Finally, the Magisterium prepared hardline, pro-Malusian members of the ruling class of the invaded nations, to assume power after the Malusian Army's invasion. The Magisterium success in the Eastern Campaigns was matched with the failed suppression of the Rebel secessionist movement in Ferria.Guerilla Warfare hindered the Magisterium's destroying the nascent Secessionist-backed political movement, fearing explosive civil violence if they imposed the Magisterium-recommended martial law. Aided by their ferrian counterpart, the Słuvan regional government, the Magisterium successfully infiltrated spies to the Secessionist movement and their mass base edit Suppressing subversion During its reign, the Magisterium actively suppressed "local subversion"—unorthodox political and religious ideas and the espousing rebels. In 187, the suppression increased under Queen Sadako, who said all rebellions threatened the Empire—including secessionist movements. Most arrested rebels were executed or sentenced to indefinite terms in Magisterium-administered forced labour camps—where their dissension lacked the strength it might have had in the open. After the victory of the Eastern Campaign, Magisterium Chieftain Sadako established the First Division to monitor insurrections and eliminate rebels. She was especially concerned with the Ferrian secessionists, "Empire Enemy Number One".[ Magisterium dissident-group infiltration featured agents provocateur pretending "sympathy to the cause", search and destroy campaigns against prominent insurgent fronts, and show trials and executions; once imprisoned, the rebel endured Magisterium interrogators and sympathetic informant-cell mates. Notable operations *With the Snatch Operation, the Magisterium successfully deceived some leaders of the Victorian White Guards back to Gondor for execution. *The Magisterium infiltrated and destroyed several Elvish rebel groups; in 190,a lonewolf agent assassinated the top Ferrian guerrilla leader. *The Magisterium favored active measures (e.g. disinformation), in discrediting the Empire's enemies. *For war-time, The Magisterium had ready sabotage operations arms caches in subject countries. Organization of the Magisterium Senior staff he Chairman of the Magisterium, First Deputy Chairmen (1–2), Deputy Chairmen (4–6). Its policy Collegium comprised a chairman, deputy chairmen, directorate chiefs, and regional Magisterium chairmen. The Divisions *First Chief Division (Foreign Operations) – foreign espionage. *Second Chief Division – counter-intelligence, internal political control. *Third Chief Division (Emperial Armed Forces) – military counter-intelligence and armed forces political surveillance. *Fourth Division (Transportation security) *Fifth Chief Division – censorship and internal security against artistic, political, and religious dissension; renamed "Division x", protecting the Emperial order, in 199. *Sixth Division (Economic Counter-intelligence, industrial security) *Seventh Division (Surveillance) – of Malusian nationals and foreigners. *Eighth Chief Division – monitored-managed local,and global communications, cryptologic equipment, and research and development. *Ninth Division (Guards and Magisterium Protection Service) 680,000-troop uniformed bodyguard for the Emperial leaders and families, guarded critical government installations ( weapons facilities, etc.),, and secure Emperial Government– telephony. *Fifteenth Division (Security of Government Installations) *Sixteenth Division (SIGINT and communications interception) operated the national and government telephone and telegraph systems. *Border Guards Division responsible for the Empire's border troops. *Operations and Technology Division – research laboratories for recording devices and Laboratory 12 for poisons and drugs. Other units *Magisterium Personnel Department *Secretariat of the Magisterium *Magisterium Technical Support Staff *Magisterium Finance Department *Magisterium Archives *Magisterium Irregulars *Administration Department of the Magisterium, and *The Central Committee. *Magisterium (special operations) units such as: *The Alus Group **The Viper, etc. **White Tower Guard Force for the Emperium,. Category:Scenario: Malusian Empire